


The voices

by Darkdark09



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, kaitos an idiot ( but i love him), kirigiri likes hot topic, shuichi frekkin loves krigiri, shuichi likes hot topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdark09/pseuds/Darkdark09
Summary: Monokuma and monomi brings the danganronpa cast together and tells them they share voices, they are made to be roommates and still got a ways to go.Kaede- KyokoShuichi- LeonKokichi- FuyuhikoMiu- AkaneKiibo- HifumiMaki- NagisaMakoto- NagitoTenko- IbukiKorekiyo- TerutetuKirumi- HyokoMonosuke- MonokumaAngie- Celeste (Not sure about this but im puttin it here anyway)Tsumugi - Chihiro - SayakaRyoma- GundhamKaito- KazuichiHimiko- ChiakiGonta- Hagakure





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to see anyone in the fanfiction community bring up the fact that they share voices so here ya go.
> 
> Kaede- Kyoko  
> Shuichi- Leon  
> Kokichi- Fuyuhiko  
> Miu- Akane  
> Kiibo- Hifumi  
> Maki- Nagisa  
> Makoto- Nagito  
> Tenko- Ibuki  
> Korekiyo- Terutetu  
> Kirumi- Hyoko  
> Monosuke- Monokuma  
> Angie- Celeste (Not sure about this but im puttin it here anyway)  
> Tsumugi - Chihiro - Sayaka  
> Ryoma- Gundham  
> Kaito- Kazuichi  
> Himiko- Chiaki  
> Gonta- Hagakure

A normal day in the v3 academy ha no

 

Shuichi P.O.V

 

DING DONG BING BONG

An announcement comes up on the monitor, why though? The morning announcement just played not too long ago, there is no reason for it to ring again.

"New people have arrived!" Monokuma says in his normal sing song voice

...New people? Are there new students??

"Everyone please meet at the gym!" He says then the monitor quickly shuts off.

"Ummm, I guess we should go?" I turn to the blonde sitting next to me.

"I guess we should, c'mon shuichi!" She says as she stands and walks off. I follow closely behind her.

As we walk towards the gym, I see two familiar faces walking towards it, a short brunette with two pigtails and a taller spikey purple hair guy.

"Ah kaito, maki! Hey!" Kaede quickly realized who it was and greeted him.

"Hey! We were just headin' to the gym, do you have any idea why we'd need to meet there."

"Nope, how about you shuichi?" Kaede turns to ask me.

"Nope I'm not sure, he did mention something about 'new people' I don't know what that's about." I respond

"Alright then! There's only one way to find out!" Kaito yells and speeds off.

"..That idiot is way too reckless." Maki says as the walks behind him. Kade and I follow along.

We eventually reach the gym where everyone is standing in idle waiting for the announcement. No newcomers in sight. Monokuma eventually pops up, scaring most of the people as usual and gives his greeting.

"Hello everyone! As I had said on the announcement the new people have arrived! They will be sharing this campus with you guys, so you'd better get comfortable~" Just then a pink and white bunny similar to Monokuma pops up.

"Hiii, I'm monomi! And I'm here to make sure everyone gets along and that there will be no fighting!"

..Another one.

"Ah! But I assure you I don't have bad intentions like monokuma!"

Monokuma turns towards her and says "You're my little sister! You must treat me with respect!" And proceeds to punch her.

"What the hell is happening?" Kaito questions.

"Oh right I guess I should bring them out now~" Monokuma begins

"Come forth everyone!" The door creeks open revealing around 32 unique students.

Monokuma instructs them to stand in front of us with a few extras on the sideline. I'm standing in front of a orange haired guy with a gotee and a tongue pirecing. Kaede is standing across from a purple haired female wearing high healed boots, I recognize her, kirigiri I belive, she's been my idol for the longest time. Kaito is standing in front of a pink haired guy with a black beanie and a braid. And maki.. in front of a child with blue hair, plad white and grey clotheing, and a orange-brown scarf. I wonder why they're here.

"Alrighty! Everyones all lined up I guess we can begin, These guys are your counterparts!"

"Counterparts? I'm not sure what you mean by that?" Keebo asks looking up at his obese counterpart.

"You guys are smart I'm sure you can figure it out~ why don't you start speaking with them you'll understand!" Monokuma says.

"Okay then.." I turn to my counterpart and everyone begins talking to there's. We begin to speak.

"Uh, I'm shuichi saihara, the ultimate detective" I say introducing myself.

"Leon kuwata, ultimate baseball star. So you're the ultimate detective huh?" He asks

"Yes, I am" I answer

"That's interesting 'cuz there's another ultimate detective here-." He begins

"Ah yes kirigiri right?" I cut him off getting excited because of the mention of my idol.

"Yeah, I assume you know her, she is pretty famous haha." He says

"Yes! I've always wanted to meet her, she's kind of my inspiration-" I say being cut off by a familiar voice- kokichi?  
I turn around to see a small blonde haired boy with freckles. I think I may have figured out why they're here.

"-What did you say bastard!" He yells, obviously angry over somthing.

"Heyyy don't get so angry baby gangsterr~" kokichi taunts him, I feel somewhat bad for him.

"Hey shuichi, have you figured out why we're here?" Leon asks.

"Ah I think to, I think it might be because we share the same voices," I begin

"I mean our voices sound similar normally, but people like tenko, and the girl with streaks have the exact same voice, along with the blonde one and kokichi." I start to explain.

"DING DING DING~ You've got it shuichi! Yup, the reasons why you're here is because you share the same voices!"

"Excuse you! This doesn't make sense, how do I share the same voice as maid mom over here!" A small girl with blonde pigtails yells.

"Yes, that seems really far-fetched." Kirumi adds on.

"Yeah I refuse to belive I share the same voice as an old fart!" The small blue haired boy yells.

"Excuse me." Maki gives him an irritated glare and he backs away slightly.

"Now now everyone, calm down! I have a perfect thing to settle this!" Monomi speaks.

"I want you to give your best impression of the person in front of you!" She proposes.

"Here I'll give it a try!" He begins to speak like monosuke accent and all.

"Hello I am monokuma, the ultimate headmaster!"

 

…

 

"WAIT YOUR TELLING ME I CAN DO THAT!?" Kaito suddenly shouts.

"Yes you can! But only with your counterparts voice." He says

Maki begins to speak "..that's mildly annoying and very unbelievable."

"okay Ms assassin! why don't you give it a try since its so unbelievable." kokichi begins to speak.

"alright then." Maki begins to impersonate the boy in front of her.

"I'm maki harukawa ultimate-" She cuts herself off at the realization that she was doing it.

"What the hell?" She questions.

"I told you~" Monokuma says.

"hehehe, at least I don't share a voice with a degenerate male."

"Degenerate male? Ibuki thinks males are pretty interesting!" The girl with streaked hair suddenly says.

Tenko looks at her disgusted and says "id like to request a new voice sharer."

"Too bad! you can't do that! and your gonna be roomies now, The dorms for you new guys haven't been renovated yet so we're gonna get the people without roomies into a place as soon as possible, then we'll take care of you guys!" He says

"Have fun~" He says then disappears as usual.

"wait wait wait! I don't wanna share a room with an old geezer!"

"What did you just call me!?" Maki suddenly shouts at the child.

"Maki-roll calm down! he's just a kid!" Kaito yells trying to calm maki down.

"Fine then, this is gonna be hell." She responds her face red with anger.

"Humanity is beautiful, I never truly believed this could actually happen."

…

"What a creep." The small kimono wearing girl says.

 

-Later in the library-

 

"Hey shuichi, do you wanna go to the dining hall with me and kirigiri?" Kaede asks.

"of course!"

"Do you want to bring your counterpart with you?" Kaede asks.

"Sure ill go!" Leon pops up from behind one of the bookcases.

"wow you two do have the same voice, I almost couldn't tell the difference!" Kaede says amazed.

"well yeah haha, kinda neat huh?" Leon says

"Yup, lets go!" She excitedly walks though the door and heads towards the dining hall, the three following behind her.

 

-at the dining hall-

 

We walk into the dining hall to see akane and miu talking and eating.

"-Akane aren't you worried about your figure!" Miu yells

"Course not! I'm the ultimate gymnast I can easily balance it out" Akane says in between chewing.

"Hey miu, akane!" kaede says as she walks into the room.

"Hey there flat-chested bimbo!" Miu calls out

"im just takin' here with mop mane!" She insults.

"uh mop mane??" Kaede question.

"She says its cuz my hair is messy, I don't bother to fix it haha." Akane says

"I think you might want to actually look presentable." Kirigiri stated bluntly, my heart jumps at the fact that she actually spoke!

"Whatever, I don't want any competition so, let her do whatever, I mean its not like she'll ever match up to a gorgeous goddess like me!" Miu says hyping herself up as usual.

"Anyway, why are ya guys here?" Akane asks

"I mean we came here to eat and talk but I see you literally ate all the food." Kaede sweatdrops.

"Its fine, monokuma says the food restocks at 12pm! so you guys got it."

I look a the clock- 11:07, around an hour before the food restocks.

"hm interesting, very familiar as well." Kirigiri mutters.

"Anyyyway, you guys wanna go to my research lab and hear a performance instead?" Kaede proposes.

"yeah sure" leon and I say at the same time, we look at each other and snicker, we then head out of the dining hall.

 

While walking through the hallway we hear "ITS TIME TO DUEL." From around the corner, it sounds like kokichi, then again it could be that blonde boy from earlier.

We turn the corner and see them sitting on the floor holding a deck of cards, looks like its from a video game or anime.

"THE POWER OF THE HEART OF THE CARDS IS STRONG WIHTIN ME!" He yells, stopping abruptly to say "Do you have any sevens."

"Wait I thought we were playing pokemon." This game seems to be all over the place...

"whatever, go fish." He brushes it off, I don't think that's how you play the game. Kokichi places down four cards.

"I- De- Clare- War! UNO I WIN." Kokichi yells excitedly placing down his last card.

"DAMNIT AGAIN!?" Fuyuhiko yells frustrated at his loss.

I look over at them and the others silently continue walking towards kaede's lab

We enter kaede's lab and she sits at the piano and places her finger over a familiar note. The G Note, The most triggering note to any MCR fan.

"Kaede don't do it."

She looks up at me with a smug expression on her face.

"She's going to do it." Kirigiri says- wait she likes MCR too?

kaede lowers her hand slowly until...

*plink

"NO-" Kirigiri and I say at the same time.

"Wait you like MCR?" She asks me.

"Yeah! its great." we start to speak about emo bands.

"Hey, I saw some merch and posters at the warehouse, you want to go there and see what they have?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" We both run out and make our way to the warehouse.

"This will diffidently be a great friendship." Kaede says

"You can say that again." He adds on.


	2. Fuyuhiko and Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I made my boi's get along, so this is assuming the peko incident happened but didn't if that makes sense..  
> Fuyuhiko is just nice here okay!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede- Kyoko  
> Shuichi- Leon  
> Kokichi- Fuyuhiko  
> Miu- Akane  
> Kiibo- Hifumi  
> Maki- Nagisa  
> Makoto- Nagito  
> Tenko- Ibuki  
> Korekiyo- Terutetu  
> Kirumi- Hyoko  
> Monosuke- Monokuma  
> Angie- Celeste (Not sure about this but im puttin it here anyway)  
> Tsumugi - Chihiro - Sayaka  
> Ryoma- Gundham  
> Kaito- Kazuichi  
> Himiko- Chiaki  
> Gonta- Hagakure

Kokichi and fuyuhiko lay on kokichi's bed thinking about what to do in this limited area.  
 

  
"Alright," Kokichi suddenly speaks, "There are 104 days of summer vacation, what're we gonna do today?"  
 

  
"Its Not summer vacation," Fuyuhiko says  
 

  
"Whatever! What should we do, Maybe play that card game again," The panta lover suggests.  
 

  
"Nope, not a chance, I am not losing to you again!" the freckled blonde angrily shouts, recalling their previous games.  
 

  
"Its not my fault you don't know how to play uno~" Kokichi taunts  
 

  
"We were playing pokemon!" Fuyuhiko yells.

 

 

...

  
 

  
"Im hungry." kokichi announces.  
 

  
"Me too, should we go to the dining hall you're cooking." Fuyuhiko declares  
 

  
"No need, we have mom on our side~!" The little leader says.  
 

  
"Who now?" The baby gangsta questions.

  
   
"Y'know maid lady." Kokichi clarifies.  
 

  
"Oh her, what's she gonna do?" Fuyuhiko asks.

 

 

"She's our designated mom! She's obviously gonna cook for us! C'mon." Kokichi grabs the other boy's hand. "Lets go!"

 

* * *

 

They begin to search around, the dining hall, pool area, gym, ~~ryoma's lab~~ wait ryoma's lab?

 

 

They have been walking around for a while now, when fuyuhiko stops in his tracks. Kokichi turns towards him and asks. "whats wrong?"

 

 

"Wait we've been looking around literally everywhere, but why not in her room?" The blonde asks

 

 

"That's a good question, but she's most likely not there, she's always working and whatever but I guess we can check there."

 

 

They both walk toward the dorms, checking places along the way.

 

 

 

**in the room**

 

 

 

Hyoko lay on kirumi's bed and stares at the ceiling, she wonders what she can do today when she hears a knock on the door.

 

 

_"ooh I think I may have found my entertainment~"_ She thinks to herself

 

 

She clears her throat and answers in kirumi's voice

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

From the other side of the door she hears "moooom, can you come cook for us~" it sounds like fuyuhiko, but its most likely the purple haired weirdo.

 

 

_"Mom? What the hell does this girl do?"_

 

 

"Nope" She answers

 

 

_"No? kirumi would never deny a request, that definitely not her, I may as well have a little fun with her~"_ kokichi thinks to himself

 

 

"No? Mommy are you feeling okay? You always feed me~" The panta lover says in his usual sing song voice. Fuyuhiko turns to him looking very confused as to what

 

his relationship with the maid was.

 

 

" _WHAT THE FUCK, FEED HIM!?"_

 

 

"Nope, i'm not feeling it today." She answers in kirumi's monotone voice

 

 

"Uh ohhhh, am I gonna have to check your temperature, let me in~" Kokichi says

 

 

_"Shit, I can't let him see me, excuses, excuses"_

 

 

"No, no, I can take care of myself, you guys can go cook for yourselves." She says thinking of an excuse

 

 

"welp, looks like i'm gonna have to bring out the big guns!" Kokichi then takes out a bobby pin and smirks.

 

 

"What the hell are you gonna use that for?" Fuyuhiko questions.

 

 

"You'll see." Kokichi bends down to the locks level bobby pin in hand and begins to pick at the lock. He slowly opens the door only to be stopped by a small force

 

from the other side.

 

 

"OKAY OKAY IM SORRY!!" Hyoko says in her original voice.

 

 

"wait. The midget!?" Fuyuhiko shouts.

 

 

She slowly opens the door revealing her small body instead of kirumi.

 

 

"Fine it was me.. Also IM NOT A MIDGET YOU ARE." Hyoko begins yells, denying the fact she's short.

 

 

"WHAT'D YOU SAY BITCH!?" Fuyuhiko yells.

 

 

"Okay okay guys guys, shut up, we need to find kirumi." Kokichi says interrupting the argument.

 

 

"What makes you think im-" she in interrupted with the sound of a closing and lock of a door, the small blonde turns around to see that the door had closed itself.

 

 

"Yeah, cause the door locks, and you don't have the key~" Kokichi taunts her.

 

 

"*sigh* fine! Where do we look." Hyoko says finally giving in to the search.

 

 

"Okayy~ we checked this first floor, we should go to the second now." Kokichi says as he walks off in the direction of the stairs, followed by the other two teens.

 

 

 

**A While Later**

 

 

They've been looking for a while on the second floor when they see miu in one of the classrooms, this can't be good.

 

 

"Oh Well if it isn't the shota loli squad!?" She yells at the sight of them.

 

 

"Oh well if isn't ms. piggy!?" Kokichi yells a comeback.

 

 

"m-ms piggy!?" She says stuttering. 

 

 

"Excuse you, that's insult to ms. piggy! She's pigbarf!" hyoko says offering another insult.

 

 

"whatever lady, have you seen kirumi?" fuyuhiko asks, trying to be polite.

 

 

"n-nope, I haven't seen her since breakfast in the dining hall." Miu answers, still stuttering from the insults.

 

 

"*sigh* Useless, c'mon guys lets go." Kokichi says walking off.

 

 

They search some more and see shuichi in the warehouse with kirigiri. They're holding a lot of merch from bands he doesn't know about. 'Panic! At The Disco, My

 

chemical Romance'?

 

 

"Heyyyy shumai~" Kokichi yells from across the room and runs up to shuichi knocking him over with a tackle hug.

 

 

"o-oh kokichi, why're you here?" Shuichi stutters from being pulled from his trance of emo music.

 

 

"we're looking for kirumi! have you seen her?" The purple haired boy asks.

 

 

"kirumi?" Kirigiri asks, hands filled with posters, t-shirts .etc

 

 

"yeah, the maid, y'know?" Shuichi says.

 

 

"oh, last time I saw her she went to the bathroom, but that was over an hour ago." kirigiri says.

 

 

"oh, shes probably not there anymore," kokichi says "thanks anyway! Come on guys!" he yells running out the door.

 

 

 

**A little while more**

 

 

 

They had finally walked up to the fifth floor and gone to shuichi's lab. And they saw Kirumi!

 

 

"Oh! We finally found you!" Kokichi yells walking towards her.

 

 

She's staring intensely at one of the books that was on the shelf. Kokichi walks up behind her and looks in the book, murder schemes.

 

 

"Whatcha reading?" The liar asks.

 

 

"This- this is classified government information, how did they get access to these files?" Kirumi mumbles to herself. she feels kokichis presence behind her and

 

immediately shuts the book.

 

 

She returns the book to its proper place and turns towards the trio.

 

 

"Its just a book, don't worry, do you need assistance with anything?" Kirumi asks.

 

 

"Yeaaaahhh we're hungryyyy." Kokichi whines.

 

 

"Okay, ill cook you something, this will take a while, is that okay with you?" Kirumi says.

 

 

"O-kayyyy~" Kokichi says.

 

 

And they finally got to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if you don't like the large spaces, it helps me pay attention and stay organized :/  
> Kaede- Kyoko  
> Shuichi- Leon  
> Kokichi- Fuyuhiko  
> Miu- Akane  
> Kiibo- Hifumi  
> Maki- Nagisa  
> Makoto- Nagito  
> Tenko- Ibuki  
> Korekiyo- Terutetu  
> Kirumi- Hyoko  
> Monosuke- Monokuma  
> Angie- Celeste (Not sure about this but im puttin it here anyway)  
> Tsumugi - Chihiro - Sayaka  
> Ryoma- Gundham  
> Kaito- Kazuichi  
> Himiko- Chiaki  
> Gonta- Hagakure


	3. HBD MAKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its maki's bday and they try to find out what to do for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Im writing this today cuz all yesterday I was playing danganronpa chapter 6 and salmon mode.. yeaaa
> 
> Kaede- Kyoko  
> Shuichi- Leon  
> Kokichi- Fuyuhiko  
> Miu- Akane  
> Kiibo- Hifumi  
> Maki- Nagisa  
> Makoto- Nagito  
> Tenko- Ibuki  
> Korekiyo- Terutetu  
> Kirumi- Hyoko  
> Monosuke- Monokuma  
> Angie- Celeste (Not sure about this but im puttin it here anyway)  
> Tsumugi - Chihiro - Sayaka  
> Ryoma- Gundham  
> Kaito- Kazuichi  
> Himiko- Chiaki  
> Gonta- Hagakure

The pigtailed girl walks through the corridor wondering what to do on this.. normal day?

She honestly doest remember what's special on this day everyone seems to be avoiding her, she has yet to talk to kaito, shuichi, or kaede who had been hanging out, all of them noticeably trying to stay out of her line of sight, it makes her somewhat angry that they're avoiding her, but if they don't like her there's nothing she can do about it. Her face getting hot with anger she walks back to her room in a pout.

 

* * *

 

Kaito, shuichi, and kaede had been planing something all day for maki's birthday but they couldn't find what to do for it. They're limited by the grounds of this school so they can't do anything fun and exciting.

 

"How about... the casino!" The purple haired astronaut suggests.

 

"I'm sure you just want to go there yourself.." shuichi politely declines.

 

"How about we bake a cake!" Kaede says.

 

"Can't kirumi do that?" Shuichi asks.

 

"Yeah, but it'll mean a lot more coming from us! We'll actually put effort into somthing, she'll love it!" Kaede shouts.

 

"Shh, not so loud she could be literally anywhere." Kaito shushes her.

 

"Oh right sorry." Kaede whispers. Just then their counterparts walk by. Leon is the first to speek,

 

"hey guys whatcha doing?" "We're thinking about what to do for Maki's birthday." Kaito answers.

 

"Who's that?" The pink haired mechanic questions.

 

"I'm sure you've seen a girl with red scrunchies, and long brown hair around here."The pianist replies.

 

"Oh yes, I saw her walking towards the dorms. She seemed pretty angry." The lavender haired detective mentions.

 

"Wait why?" The astronaut asks.

 

"Oh.. I think I may know, maki gets lonely very easily, I guess she noticed we were avoiding her and now she must be mad." The detective trainee states. (If you don't know what I'm referring to, it's the fourth chapter when they split up to look in the chapel and mansion)

 

"Do you guys have an idea on what to do for her?" The sharp toothed guy asks.

 

"We were thinking about baking a cake for her." Kaede says.

 

"Wait can't you guys get maid lady to do it?" The baseball player asks.

 

"Yes, but I think it's more sentimental coming from friends instead of a maid." The female detective says.

 

"See! Kirigiri agrees with me!" Kaede shouts looking to the navy blue haired boy.

 

"O-OK I guess it's settled then." He replies bringing his hat down to cover his eyes.

 

"You're a real fangirl for Kirigiri aren't you." The orange haired male teases.

 

"N-no I'm not!" Everyone giggles at his protest.

 

Kirigiri looks down at her monopad to see the time. "It's already 3:00 you should get started.

 

"3:00!? How long did it take for us to just think about a plan?" The astronaut exclaims.

 

"Whatever, the thing is we don't even know what to make her." The blonde girl states.

 

"We should check the library, maybe they have recipes there." The orange haired male says.

 

"Yeah, c'mon." The purple haired male says running off into the direction of the library.

 

The six people run off to the library, when they enter they see two people silently reading at the table, fuyuhiko and kokichi. They decide to ignore them and look for a cook book that has recipes. Kokichi gets up from his seat leaving fuyuhiko alone and walks towards shuichi.

 

"Hey shuichi!" The panta lover yells surprising the detective making him jump in surprise making a small squeek.

 

"Whatcha doingg~" he asks.

 

"None of your business." Kaito suddenly says still focused on  the book in his hand.

 

Kokichi looks down at the book shuichi was holding, picks it up and begins reading. "Hmm, oh! Shumai your making a cake for mee~!" Kokichi teases obviously knowing the cake wasn't for him.

 

"Whatever, just mind your business." The astronaut mumbles.

 

"Oh! It's for maki right?" Fuyuhiko says from the table, overhearing their conversation. "It said on my monopad that it was her birthday today." He continues.

"Oh! Oh! I found somthing!" Kaede shouts from her corner.

 

"It's an astro cake recipe, she likes astro cake right?" The pianist asks.

 

"I belive so, I gave her it before she did like it.. I think." shuichi says putting his hand to his chin.

 

"Alright I think she'll like it! Let's go!-" the astronaut says being cut off by the small leader.

 

"Oh! I wanna help!" He shouts.

 

"Sure!-" "No!" The blonde and the astronaut say in unison.

 

"Hey, don't you think this could be way easier with more people?" Kaede asks.

 

"Well yeah, but you should know he's going to cause problems!" Kaito states.

 

"I think we should let him try at least, if he does cause any problems he can just leave." Kirigiri says blankly.

 

"I guess we should let him help then." Shuichi agrees, eyes sparcling with admiration.

 

"Damn, he's such a kid." Fuyuhiko says noticing how obsessed shuichi is with her.

 

"Whatever let's get going it's already 3:30." Kaede says walking out if the library, everyone following closely behind.

 

* * *

 

Eventually the 8 of them make their way to the kitchen, when they enter the kitchen they instantly begin to make the cake.

 

"Okay kokichi, i'm trusting you to get me 4 eggs. Can you do that?" The astronaut says.

 

"Righty-o I got it!" The smaller boy exclaims running off to find eggs.

 

"You think he can handle that?" The blonde boy asks.

 

"He should be, they're just eggs after all." The boy detective says.

 

Kokichi then comes running into the room and skids to a halt, causing one of the eggs in his hand to launch forward and hit the ground in front of him. Everyone stops what they're doing to look at the mess on the floor.

 

"of course, Shuichi can you get another one please." Kaito says, not surprised of the scene that played before him. They finally finished making the cake and it was time to get maki.

 

They made their way to makis room, kaito holding the cake, they rang the doorbell and maki eventually answered it. Surprised at the scene in front of her.

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" They all say in unison.

 

"oh, that's today?" Maki calmly asks.

 

"um, yes?" The small yakuza questions.

 

"oh, interesting." Maki awkwardly says.

 

They then ate the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede- Kyoko  
> Shuichi- Leon  
> Kokichi- Fuyuhiko  
> Miu- Akane  
> Kiibo- Hifumi  
> Maki- Nagisa  
> Makoto- Nagito  
> Tenko- Ibuki  
> Korekiyo- Terutetu  
> Kirumi- Hyoko  
> Monosuke- Monokuma  
> Angie- Celeste (Not sure about this but im puttin it here anyway)  
> Tsumugi - Chihiro - Sayaka  
> Ryoma- Gundham  
> Kaito- Kazuichi  
> Himiko- Chiaki  
> Gonta- Hagakure


End file.
